This invention applies the Motional Command Sensor technology described in the inventor's Motional Command System patent application U.S. Ser. No. 10/772,908, and supporting provisional applications. The citation discloses an E-field sensor that uses passive technology to detect motion of a body. The sensor also can detect control surface like the fingers and hand motion near the sensor and queue a response like instigating the pressing of a key on a keyboard without touching. An array of sensors is used to recognize motion or gestures and queue a computer response. The position of the control surface relative to the array is tracked and mapped to move the cursor.
This application relaxes the requirement that the electrical potential of the user's body is lower relative to earth ground than the potential at the sensor location. This improvement allows for even more general and extending applications of technology disclosed in MCS, and CP applications. In fact, it allows for a different method of using E-fields to detect proximity of a body, and this is referred to as a method to detect physical approach.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a method of sensing the approach of a person, object, or body, from behind walls, doors, windows or other barriers.
Another aspect of this invention is a method to alert individuals of the approach of a person, object, or body.
Another aspect of this invention is to passively sense the approach of an individual or object by using a sensor attached or concealed on an individual or their items.
Another aspect of this invention is to passively sense the approach of an individual or object by using a sensor concealed or located behind or within walls, doors, windows or other barriers.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide the said alarm device with a communication link capable of sending alarm information to remote devices.
Another aspect of the invention is additional modal sensor technology is queued such as a microphone, camera, or other modal response, in accord to resources available on the system as prescribed by the user of the device.
Yet, another aspect of the invention is to allow the operation of a wireless lanyard or leash for children or pets. A sensor on the pet modulates a signal in accordance that is detected by the master's sensor system. When the animal strays beyond a reasonable distance from the master, communication channel opens between the animal and the master. Such channels are either in the form of live radio communication or recorded playback commands on the dogs collar.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a sensing method or alarm that is triggered to help prevent the collisions between objects such as people, robots, or objects such as vehicles.